


青蛾

by lfmm (shirleyan)



Category: OL - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyan/pseuds/lfmm





	青蛾

1

人在婚礼上的时候最容易想结婚。

婚礼的女主角是王紫仪大学时代的学姐。那个时候这位学姐是非常热爱社会活动的类型，什么事情都愿意张罗。但其实很多事情到了最后都圆不上。只能不了了之。  
导致一开始她的确是招人喜欢的，后来竟落到谁也不喜欢她的地步。  
她从大三的时候开始整容。当时只是做了双眼皮，但后来没能及时刹车，现在整张脸浓妆之后是真的不太好看。  
但是卸妆之后更难看。  
总之就是，只要是想结婚的话，什么样的人都可以找到另一半。

仪式结束之后，几个昔日大学的同学上台合了影。  
学姐旁边站着就是她。她为了不抢风头，今天还特意穿了普普通通的黑色套装，很宽松，不怎么显身材。学姐的手在后面揽着她的腰。她感到学姐的手在后面抓着他，有点颤抖。她转过头去看学姐的侧脸。粉底下面是红润的肉，下巴因为摆出笑的姿势而向左前方伸了出来，浓密的假睫毛包裹着的眼睛微微地有点湿润。  
王紫仪突然地伤感了。  
旁边林彦俊打开桌子上摆着的喜糖盒，拿起一颗巧克力，“吃不吃？”  
她犹豫了一下接了过来，撕开包装就吃了。

这一桌子不到十个人，只有她带了家属。  
大家也都工作了，多数又是开车来的，桌子上开的唯一的那瓶红酒就干脆摆在了她前面。虽然她平时不喝酒，酒量也很糟糕，但是今天喝了好几杯。  
后来夹菜的时候一片菜叶掉进了酒杯里。她用筷子把菜捞了出来，酒里还泛着油花。  
她不想喝了。

学姐过来敬酒，拉着那个差不多有快两米高的老公。男人的长相就是那种身高异于常人的男人的长相，大方脸，五官都长得很分散。  
王紫仪举杯站了起来。旁边穿着西装的林彦俊也一起站了起来。  
学姐举起酒杯，声音里有一点难得的真情，“希望早点听到你和彦俊的好消息哦。”  
王紫仪端着还飘着油花的那杯酒，把还剩的那点儿杯底一饮而尽。

 

她出了宴会厅往洗手间走去。  
大厅的几道门全部都是敞开的，深秋的凉意一下子扑面而来，她觉得自己清醒一些了。没想到一进洗手间就撞见了范程程。偌大的洗手间就只有她们两个人。  
范程程在里面补妆。左手拿着一个粉饼盒子照脸，右手一支口红在补消失的唇妆。其实入场的时候她就看到她了，打了一个照面，点了下头。她毕业之后两个人就没再见过面了。范程程的发型还是没有变，黑色的长发直直地垂到背部，刘海是有点空隙的那种整齐。嘴唇很红，皮肤又白得发亮，像个公主一样。  
范程程也看到了她，脸上的表情开始变得生动，“好久不见啦学姐。”  
王紫仪点点头，“嗯。”  
范程程笑了，“以后可以常联系哦。”  
王紫仪又点点头。  
但是范程程妆还没补完。她不想就这样走进一个隔间上厕所，那样真的很不好意思。她想了想，走到洗手台前面，洗了个手。

 

2

婚礼结束之后王紫仪和林彦俊没有回家。两个人在附近找了密室逃脱。传统的那种。就两个人玩儿。林彦俊蛮有探索精神和解密欲望的。王紫仪其实也有，但她并不是个特别聪明的女孩儿。  
出来了之后又在附近吃了饭。

在回家的地铁上面，王紫仪一直靠在林彦俊的肩上。跟他说今天遇见范程程的事情。但林彦俊根本不认识她，婚礼上也没有注意她，只是有一搭没一搭的聊着。  
晚上吃的是西餐，简餐，但是王紫仪又喝了点酒，现在是有点神志不清的状况。她开始抱着林彦俊小声唱着校歌。  
她和范程程的大学是一所很普通的院校。林彦俊没听过这个校歌，王紫仪喝醉了唱起来就更听不出来唱的是什么。只是觉得声音小小的，和蚊子哼哼一样，就随她去。

研究生的时候王紫仪的导师开的是一辆白色的凯美瑞。  
除了驾驶座位之外的其他三个座位其实一直都是有座次的。那个老师根据自己的喜好排了顺序。最喜欢的女生坐在副驾驶，之后是驾驶座后面的位子，最后那个位置更次之。  
王紫仪一直坐在副驾驶。坐了三年。副驾驶那一侧的玻璃上面的车检标志她都看熟了。  
但这个导师从来也不会做什么。王紫仪的安全带每次也都是自己系。所以她一直搞不懂这些都是什么意思。但她也能知道自己的懵懂。  
后来范程程也是这个导师。  
但是范程程不喜欢这个导师。王紫仪虽然懵懂，但是也有直觉。  
她们学校旁边有个创意产业园，都是那种工厂小平房改造的。她们导师的办公室就在这里。有一天王紫仪在办公室等他，后来范程程也进来了。她穿着红色的皮衣，踩着高跟鞋。那时候她的发型就和现在一样了。齐刘海的黑长直，一张脸不笑的时候有点冷。进门之后她把包往桌子上一放，然后在椅子上把腿翘起来。  
然后她冲王紫仪点个头，就算是打了招呼。王紫仪也点头回去。

后来她好几次看到范程程对导师翻白眼。  
范程程做过几次导师的车，但也就那几次。王紫仪觉得范程程是那种老师使唤不动的学生、男人使唤不动的女人。可能男人对不鸟自己的女人都会有点怕。王紫仪那时候才有点懂导师的车是什么意思。那时候她已经快毕业了。  
她不知道会不会有人像怕范程程那样怕自己。其实她有点想。甚至还装作可怕的样子。但装出来的终究是装出来的，几天之后她就放弃了。

王紫仪在地铁上的时候一直都很清醒。只是觉得见了一些老同学有点伤感了。又很怀念学校。当年合唱比赛的时候她们还唱过校歌。全系一个年级不到一百个人排排站。她因为很高，所以站在最中间。指挥是上上届学长。那时候她们还是不满二十岁的小孩子。她唱的好卖力，指挥也频频对她微笑。那种时候她觉得好幸福。

 

3

后来范程程真的和她常联系了。  
范程程现在在一家杂志社做新媒体，是业内数一数二的杂志了。范程程嘴上非常看不上这个杂志社。毕业之前觉得杂志社会像电影里的天桥那种的呢，其实没有。纸媒是真的衰落，只能靠活动养着。  
因为杂志本身的不靠谱，内部流动性也很大，所以工作一年都算是老员工。范程程就是这样一个老员工。

快到过年的时候两个人约了一起喝茶。  
在胡同里一个得了建筑大奖的茶馆里面。四合院的天井被弧线分成了不同的空间，空间之间种上了竹子。王紫仪到的早，欣赏了一阵竹子。她知道竹子在北京是很难活的。这里面种的稀稀落落的，很瘦弱。大体来说还是绿色的，里面也夹杂着斑驳的黄。

范程程姗姗来迟。她说是因为堵车，但其实王紫仪知道那是因为她化妆到最后一分钟。范程程居然穿的是短裙。然后黑丝。银色的高跟鞋。上身包裹着大廓形的茧形羽绒服。黑色的，但是会发亮。  
她一进来就开始搓腿。  
茶馆里没有暖气。每个座位旁边都放着一个小太阳。那种东西离得近了会很烫，离得远了又完全感觉不到热。王紫仪是热性体质，一年四季手脚都是热的。范程程这时候已经脱了高跟鞋，把脚放在暖气旁边烘。  
“你怎么穿得这么少啊？”王紫仪把自己热热的手捂在范程程的小腿肚子上，她的小腿肚子绷得挺紧的，里面的肌肉结成硬块。“有没有好一点啊？”  
一来二去之后范程程终于暖和了。她那只大红色的miumiu撂在桌子上。两个人点了一壶红茶，一点点心。那点心其实是芝士蛋糕，但是做的太精致了，就很小的一块，两厘米见方，都不够一口吃的。  
王紫仪吃了小半块就说太酸。其实是觉得芝士太重了，一定会长胖。但是其他女生好像都不喜欢听自己说控制饮食，于是她就说嫌酸。  
范程程把剩下的几块吃掉了，“这不是挺好吃的嘛。”  
“是吗？”  
“对啊。”范程程笑了。她笑起来的时候就真的有点儿傻。  
王紫仪就说，“你笑起来真的好傻哦。”  
范程程突然就不笑了，板着脸，逗她玩儿。  
“不傻不傻，你笑一个吧。”她又用手去推范程程的脸。范程程绷不住又笑了，用手把王紫仪的手扒拉开。  
王紫仪才注意到范程程右手无名指上戴着一个戒指。很简单的一个银色的圈儿。其他的什么也没有。

范程程跟她说了很多工作上的事情。王紫仪在一家景观设计事务所上班，但是因为行业不景气的缘故，没有什么钱可以挣。同事之间相处反而很融洽。王紫仪工作了几年之后才知道不是所有的职场都像她们事务所那样融洽。和大学同学也聊过，和高中同学也聊过。有混的很好的，也有混的很差的。但是王紫仪好像是最清闲的。  
她有的时候会带一点自己烤的小饼干给大家分。  
她不会做饭，只会搞一些漂漂亮亮的小甜品。里面也不放太多的糖。  
虽然同事一开始会觉得比商店里卖的那些味道也淡了太多吧，但是久之还是吃得很开心。王紫仪也觉得很开心。

范程程更不是做饭的人。范程程是那种因为随便乱吃把自己吃进医院的人，喝了两天粥之后还是不能放弃美食。  
范程程这回之所以闲了下来，有时间在周末的下午安静喝茶，还是因为刚完结了一个活动。活动在贵州乡下，本来可达性就已经很差了，临了还把他们工作人员住的酒店让给建筑师了，工作人员只能在招待所凑合。  
范程程不喜欢乡下。范程程当然不喜欢乡下了。她全身上下都写满了对城市生活的热爱。结果第一天建筑师来的时候她一个赌气没化妆。贵州冬天湿润的风吹在脸上，和北京不是一种难受。年轻的建筑师们穿着灰黑色的羽绒服，范程程也穿着羽绒服，带着他们从一个山头往下俯瞰活动的场地。  
第二天范程程化了个妆，梳了个头。刘海精致又服帖地垂到睫毛上面。  
“那群狗逼就跑来加我微信，”范程程肢体夸张地说，“根本没发现昨天也是我。”  
“噗。”王紫仪笑了。“怎么会呢？”  
范程程翻了个白眼，“我妆前妆后差这么多吗？”  
王紫仪一时间没说话。  
“你犹豫了，”范程程暴起，“你犹豫了！”  
“我怎么知道呢，我又没见过你素颜的样子。”  
“怎么没见过，读研的时候。”

王紫仪总觉得范程程不乐意承认她自己读过普通院校垃圾导师的研究生，因而对这段时间一直避而不谈。这时候主动提起，王紫仪甚至觉得还挺开心。  
范程程大学的时候是很招女生喜欢的那种。因为穿着打扮很成熟，看上去是在操心更为重要的事情。听说是也一直有在换男朋友。虽然有的女生对此不是很看得惯，但是又觉得有点儿厉害。其他女生也就更为羡慕。  
现在两个人的距离稍微拉近了一点。在进行了一阵子有点儿亲密的谈话之后反而容易陷入沉默。王紫仪端起自己的茶杯喝了一口，把嘴唇印在已经沾了口红印的地方。因此那地方虽然看上去只是一个唇印，但其实已经有好多个吻了。

范程程玩了会儿手机，突然说了附近商场里某品牌正在全球撤店的事情，说要去趁着便宜扫一波货。王紫仪没有什么意见。两个人在不太温暖的室内坐了一阵子等着叫的车来。车来了之后范程程拎着包走了出去。天色已经昏暗了，她的银色细高跟在夜里闪着流光，好像一把锋利的兵器。  
到店的时候两个人都吓了一跳，蛮大的一家店已经几乎全部被搬空，露出大片的浅黄色木质地面。仅剩的东西集中到靠近店门的一小块区域。还剩下的东西有四十几码的超大号女士丑凉鞋，还有前胸后背都很露的体操服一般的紧身上衣，比内裤还短的超短裤，还有一些彩丝。  
芭比粉，荧光绿，是那种会出现在原宿街头的颜色，打折下来一条只要二十多块钱。范程程拿了好多，王紫仪站在原地没有动。  
这个牌子并不是她的风格。太紧了，她不喜欢。也不是不喜欢，只不过穿上之后她需要含胸走路。然后一想到自己在穿这样的衣服，就会很兴奋。  
那太费神了。

 

4

开春的时候母亲家里收养了一只小猫。白色的，瘦骨嶙峋的土猫。  
母亲的院子里有一个大花盆，花盆上面堆着一个废弃的搪瓷脸盆。夜里的时候就有猫在这里过夜。那时候这只母猫正在发情，一声一声叫得很凄厉，就像被遗弃在冬天马路边的小婴儿一样，惨兮兮的。  
母亲的房间就在这只猫的上头，晚上被吵得睡不好，干脆睡到阴面去了。  
王紫仪坚持给那个破脸盆里放上了两条厚毛巾。冬天好冷啊，猫也盖上点被子吧。再后来猫就养到家里来了。绝育疫苗都做好之后猫被收拾得很体面。那些伤口长好了，但还是很瘦。性格也很胆怯。  
也许是流浪的经历真的很惨痛，猫很怕人，只和母亲亲近。其他人一靠近，就迅速躲到椅子下面。

王紫仪也是的。她每周都要去母亲家里，也没有和这只小猫混熟。但是小猫就很可爱，每次躲在小小空间却还要用滴溜溜圆的大眼睛盯着她看。王紫仪凑过去想伸手摸，但是猫却又跑走了。  
她就有点失落。

晚上的时候她和林彦俊两个人躺在床上。讨论养猫的事情。  
“你想养就养咯。”林彦俊划拉着王紫仪手机里拍的一大堆猫猫的照片。虽然猫不太爱搭理她，但是她一张脸还是要凑过去，跟在猫屁股后面拍照片，拍视频。  
“但是我好怕养不活诶。”  
“反正我没听过有谁把猫养死过。”  
王紫仪把头靠到林彦俊肩膀，“可是它如果生病了，自己也不会说话，也不会写字，要怎么告诉我呢？”  
“你想太多。”  
“是吗？”  
“它会叫诶。”  
“可是你又不是猫，你怎么知道。”王紫仪有点生气。  
“那你就别养啊。”林彦俊笑了。  
“可是……”王紫仪想不出其他的可是了。

 

5

范程程又和她出去玩儿了几次。  
王紫仪觉得范程程和自己应该是够熟悉了，可以问那个戒指的事情。范程程在手机相册里找了一阵，在一堆鲜肉明星的间隙里找出了几张照片。  
“你很幸运哦，”范程程端起酒杯喝了一口，“这个手机里还存着。”  
连着的三张照片是一个非常普通的男人，不高不矮，不胖不瘦。有一张是穿着居家服，简单的白色短袖T恤和灰色棉质裤子，手里端着一杯橙汁。还有两张是同一个时候拍的，是在爬山。看起来是初春或者深秋的样子。山上是一片泛黄的绿，男人穿着冲锋衣，脚踩着运动鞋，对着镜头露出灿烂的笑容。  
范程程也凑过去看屏幕，长长的嫩黄色指甲指过去，“我女朋友。”

“？”王紫仪疑惑地看着她，“是女的啊。”  
“是啊，看不出来吧。”范程程又喝了一口，顺便投喂王紫仪一块红菜头。  
王紫仪呆呆地张嘴吃了。  
确实看不出来。图片里的女人并不是妆发和眉毛都弄得很精致的那种网络潮男，看上去就是个热爱生活、喜欢爬山的普通男人。  
“我没听你提过她诶。”  
“那当然了，她在澳洲呢。”  
“？”  
“是网恋哦。”范程程露出一种自嘲的微笑。  
“？完全没见过吗？”  
“见过的。交换的时候认识的。”  
范程程研究生的第二年去阿德莱德交换了半年。其实就是去玩耍的。那个时候认识的这个女人。“她是餐厅的厨师。”范程程又翻了两下手机，找到了那家餐厅的菜单。  
看上去是一家比较高级的餐厅，菜单的排版印刷也非常讲究，只有两页。  
范程程那个又长又晃眼的指甲又伸了过来，“这个菜，还有这个菜，是她发明的。”  
“哦，”但是王紫仪还是无法想象网恋这种恋爱方式，“你们怎么恋爱呢？”  
“每天晚上八点，视频。”  
“这样啊。”她有点失落。“可是如果没有身体接触的话，怎么叫做恋爱呢。”  
“是吗？”  
“对啊，就像这样。”王紫仪把范程程放在桌面的左手拉起来，在那只手上揉了两下，“还有别的，你知道的吧。”王紫仪露出有点害羞的笑容。  
范程程抽回手，又一巴掌打在王紫仪手上。她盯了王紫仪一会儿，之后慢慢地翻了个白眼。“神经病。”

 

那天晚上王紫仪在一家日料店买了鳗鱼饭套餐去找加班中的林彦俊。周末还要加班到晚上，实在令人憋气。所幸办公室里剩下的人只有两个，领导也不在了。  
林彦俊搬来一个椅子，两个人一起挤在他的工位里，共享一个套餐。林彦俊大口地吃，王紫仪只是偶尔动筷子。  
“为什么会有女生喜欢像男生一样的女生。”王紫仪真诚地问道。她知道有些问题只靠自己想是怎么也想不明白的。  
“我也不知道。”林彦俊夹了一筷子田螺。  
“可那和喜欢男生有什么区别嘛。”  
“那肯定不一样啊。”  
“怎么不一样呢。”其实她自己也觉得不一样，但是解释不清楚。  
“男人是男人，女人是女人嘛。”  
“是吗？这么明确吗。”  
林彦俊也只能停下来思考一下。筷子上停在半空，上面还沾着鱼子。  
“因为女人天生就是女人，但是男人只有努力才会成为男人。”林彦俊笃定地说。  
“是这样吗。”王紫仪不知道。但是这种话就好像林彦俊会说出来的，肯定的语气，对称的句式，还有点似是而非的道理。她不在乎这是不是真的，只是所有这些加在一起，就令她喜欢。于是她不再追究了。  
这时候林彦俊又说，“但是真正的男人只会爱上真正的女人。”  
“切。”王紫仪用肩膀撞了他一下，“又在夸自己了吧。”  
“明明是夸你。”  
“夸我什么啊，真正的女人吗？”  
林彦俊露出一个带着酒窝的笑容。  
王紫仪也笑了。

他们说话声音越来越大，还夹杂着一些咯咯的笑声。坐在旁边的另一个在加班的女孩儿不耐烦地飞过来一记眼刀。  
王紫仪不说话了。林彦俊把放在椅背上的外套递给她，“去睡一下吧，我还有一个多小时。”  
“哦。”王紫仪轻车熟路地跑去靠窗户的沙发，连上这边的无线网，把外套披在身上，举着手机看了一会儿微信里的文章。有几个关于景观的大号，里头还是有挺多干货。这天发的是一个不同景观事务所的工作状态对比，还挺好玩儿的。王紫仪笑了一会儿，就睡着了。

 

6

母亲这两天在抱怨，手痛。  
春天的时候她去了一趟武夷山。在北方还很干燥的时候，南方已经预先湿润起来了。山里面云雾缭绕，有很多湿气。虽然寻访到了正宗的桐木关内的岩茶，但回来之后手指倒不是很好了。原来山里不仅有湿气，还有瘴气，其实不能久留。  
虽说手指关节痛这件事并不很严重，但确实影响日常生活。做饭的效率大大降低，连马桶冲水按钮都不能好好地按了。弹琴的时候也会隐隐作痛。

正好林彦俊有一个朋友在做中医，王紫仪就给母亲带了几副泡手的药。那药里面不知道有什么东西，味道非常的苦，产生的蒸汽更是令人反胃。王紫仪又去看望母亲的时候，在药渣子里发现了几只硕大的虫子。  
背部是硬硬的黑褐色，看上去和一般的药材没什么区别。而腹部则有黄白相间的突起的条纹，六只羸弱的爪子蜷缩在身前，死状仿佛一个婴儿。王紫仪看着虫子黑色的背部，想，它活着的时候也许也有着贝壳一样的五彩光泽。

母亲在弹琴，那只小猫原本就坐在罗汉塌上安静地听着，王紫仪一进去之后它就又飞快地跑走了，躲到加湿器后面的桌子下头。这么多次以后，她对自己不招小动物喜欢这件事情已经很释怀。  
母亲的琴谱上面乱七八糟都是淡黄色的水渍。母亲说那是猫尿。  
猫似乎格外地喜欢琴谱，看是肯定看不懂的，但是买的贵妃榻不喜欢，就喜欢抱着书蹭。还被抓破了好几页。  
破的几页书已经用透明胶带补上了。但那是母亲当年在音乐学院学琴的时候的老谱子，只有减字谱和粗略标记节奏的简谱，没有五线谱。书页本就泛黄了，这下更加沧桑。  
母亲动动手腕，活动一下手指。左手手腕上带着一个宽宽的玉镯子。那也是年轻时候的东西。她年轻时候本来带着一个窄一些的翡翠镯子，在老相册里还能看见。后来镯子碎了，莫名其妙地磕碎了。母亲没有在意。  
后来家里就出了一些不太好的事情。  
母亲听别人说，玉是帮人挡灾劫的。玉碎了，就说明人逃过一劫。母亲听了之后很是自责，带着悲伤又买了一个。戴到现在，生活确实很平顺了。再没什么让人动荡的事情。

王紫仪问手怎么样了。  
母亲笑着说已经好得差不多了。“别人跟我说，我手痛是被小妖精撞了一下。它现在就快走了。”  
王紫仪点点头，环绕四周，寻找那个或许存在的小妖精。  
室内微微地开着一点窗户，春夏之交的微风让窗帘轻轻地晃了起来。  
或许就藏在那里吧。

 

7

王紫仪和范程程约了一起去杭州玩儿。  
她入职几年了，年假有个七八天。而且她的领导真的很好说话，让她觉得即使说请假是去做指甲这种事，可能也是准的。  
范程程最近很焦头烂额。一个活动新晋完结了，她从江苏的一个山村里面出来。她自己预先掏了不少钱，正等着各类款项报销下来。结果她们的财务出去旅游了，还没有回来。范程程每次一提到工作都有点恶狠狠的，还有点欲罢不能。比较开心的时候是活动策划的时候，穿那种漂亮的衣服，在城市里面的各类场地穿行。范程程自己说是因为“喜欢和人打交道”。但王紫仪知道她在说谎。  
她觉得范程程不喜欢和人打交道。她觉得范程程喜欢……喜欢被人潮包围的感觉。所有人只注视她一个，但又都没有在看，的那种感觉。

范程程拿回了属于自己的钱。又想着在这个并不靠谱的地方做一做翻译写手。  
王紫仪不太理解，“不是说你们公司结钱不大爽快吗？”  
范程程扫了王紫仪一眼，又低头眨了眨眼，“没钱。”  
“你缺钱吗？”  
“刚办完美容卡。”  
“哦，这样啊。缺钱和我说啊，我会借你的。”王紫仪这样说。  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”范程程突然地大笑了起来，“不会的。你绝对是我借钱名单里面的最后一个人。”  
“什么意思呢？”王紫仪不懂就问。  
“去杭州吧，我请年假。”

 

8

杭州五云山。  
范程程穿着短裤和板鞋，一身运动的打扮。但是王紫仪则是白色连衣裙，还有一双红色的，带一点点跟的平底鞋。范程程在酒店临出门的时候就非常不可思议，“不是来玩儿吗，你穿成这样。”  
王紫仪只是腼腆地笑一下，“也不爬山嘛，走走路而已。”  
“行，随你。”  
结果还真的要爬山。两个人走进了一大片竹林。山路空翠，初夏时节雨水很充沛，树木上面有各色真菌喷发而出。但是走着走着就上山了。她们反应过来的时候已经爬了一小段山路。  
“要不下山吧？”范程程问。  
王紫仪一边摇头一边咬嘴唇。  
两个人继续往上走。范程程拿手机查了一下，“这个山的海拔只有280米。”  
“嗯。”王紫仪在后面轻轻地应了一声。  
但走到后面她真的走不动了。找到一个椅子就坐了下来，拉住范程程的手，可怜兮兮地说，“我走不动了。我脚好疼。”  
范程程翻了个白眼，“叫你不穿运动鞋呢。”  
“我哪里想到嘛。”王紫仪委屈。她只是想要美一点而已，为什么会把自己搞成这样啊。她跟自己生气。

走着走着渐渐没有了竹子，换成了高大的树木，渐渐地又没有了高大的树木。树木变得有点低矮。后来她们就能从树木的间隙中看到西湖。  
这之后天色却突然转阴，雷声过后竟淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。  
两个人这时候正好在山上某处平台的座位上坐着。非节假日的工作日，山上没有人。她们一路上山来只遇见过一个和她们走反方向的人，真的可以算得上是空山无人。王紫仪从包里掏出两把伞，一人一把打了起来。

 

小雨藏山。  
雨令地气从山林里蒸腾出来，把远处的树林都朦胧掉了。西湖也看不见了。树的外面就是一片云雾。就好像是游戏地图的边缘那样，像一个未完成的建模。  
雨在不是台阶的地方渐渐汇聚出了一小带山泉，欢快地往下流去，水流经过的野草，都在冲刷之下显得是那么的苍翠。  
雨中的山路危险，两个人就坐在那里没有动。  
王紫仪的脚还是疼，就把脚从鞋里面脱出来，伸到伞的外面。光滑的小腿被雨水打湿。王紫仪光脚站了起来。石板路上有碎石子、沙土还有泥。  
范程程在一旁问，“你怎么了？”  
“我只是看看能不能光脚走路。”  
“你能吗？”  
“不能。”王紫仪走了两步之后又坐回去了。  
她注意到范程程十分安静地攥着手机坐在那里，好像并不是很开心。但她也知道这不开心八成也是因为自己。本来还有一些美食计划，现在基本也全都成为了不可能。  
王紫仪凑过去，贴着范程程坐下，光裸的左边胳膊贴着她的右臂。两个人的伞也重叠了起来，一来二去范程程的衣服也有点儿湿。但是两个人谁都没动，坐在那里安静地等雨停。王紫仪感受着从范程程身上传过来的暖意。  
“王紫仪。”  
“嗯？”她转过头去看着范程程的侧脸，等她说话。  
“你身上这个味道，好幼女。”  
“是吗。”  
那是一支柑橘调的香水。林彦俊对香水非常的一窍不通，闻了一下就说是肥皂水，还说“这种东西有什么好买的。”  
但是王紫仪就很喜欢这个味道，所以还是买了。  
“对啊。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“我也想让自己显得成熟一点啊。”王紫仪笑着说，然后垂下头去。  
她来之前就看过地图了。也不是不知道是要爬山。只是觉得看上去也不是很高呢，就不要穿着丑丑的衣服来了嘛。好歹也化个妆，拍照的时候也不要对着镜头笑得那么傻。她觉得范程程肯定不是喜欢爬山的人，那为什么不让那个手机里的画面变成穿着白裙子的自己呢。于是就说了谎。但是好像还是失败了，竟然把自己搞到这么狼狈。  
她向来是最注重好看的，这下真的不太好看了。  
“是吗？我看你挺成熟的。”范程程平静地说。

 

9

半个小时之后雨停了。  
两个人下山也不敢走得太快。等回到地面上的时候已经到了晚饭的时间。本来说要吃的那间餐厅现在也排不到队了。两个人就先回答酒店洗澡。  
王紫仪心情当然不太好，回到酒店就把那双鞋扔掉了。本来受到雨水的洗礼就有点变形，她还把刚踩完地面的脚直接塞了进去。王紫仪觉得这双鞋自己真的不会再穿第二次。

王紫仪先去洗澡了。洗完澡之后范程程进了卫生间。  
王紫仪把浴巾铺在床上，还没有晾干的头发又铺在浴巾上面。范程程出来之后她又进去吹头发。她的头发长而浓密，烫了很自然的那种大卷，此时全都被吹得蓬松了起来，她的脸反而藏在里面。以为早就消失不见的喷进头发里的香水味道在热气的蒸腾中又突然冒了出来，她再想闻的时候又闻不见了。通过人体蒸腾之后的香水味道好像也没有那么单薄，很幼稚吗？她想。  
等她吹完头发之后，发现范程程正以一个半倒立的姿势躺在床上。屁股挨着床板，腿举到空中搭在墙上。是在拉伸过度劳累的双腿。  
范程程两腿长得很匀称，小腿很细，像一只锥子，但是慢慢到大腿上则有一些肉。睡裙翻下来盖在肚子上，露出包裹着鼓胀的毛发的内裤。  
王紫仪在门口站了一会儿，觉得耳朵后面的血管渐渐膨胀起来。

 

晚饭就在酒店的餐厅吃了点儿。两个人都穿着舒服的拖鞋，任空调的冷气在脚踝处穿来穿去。吃完饭之后两个人坐在各自的床上看电视。  
因为情感上还不够熟悉吧，还不够熟悉，所以没法各干各的。最后干脆看起了电视。王紫仪已经很久没有看过电视了。除了在跑步机上的时候。她不是很喜欢健身，每次她都是跑一会儿就意兴阑珊。健身让她流汗，她不喜欢。也许还会长出肌肉，这个比流汗更让她不喜欢。  
之后范程程窝在床上写明信片。二十张邮票整齐地摆着，看上去是早就有所准备。王紫仪不写字很久了，这种行为在她眼里非常的复古。  
“写给谁呀？”她问。  
“朋友咯。”  
“你朋友好多啊。”王紫仪有点儿羡慕。  
“是吗。难道你朋友很少吗？”范程程笑着说。  
可是王紫仪她自己也不知道。她和她的朋友之间都或多或少有些距离。她总是能很自然地搭上朋友的肩，哪怕是大学了也可以手牵手去厕所。但她仍然觉得那都很遥远。朋友，就是要互相喜欢，互相……她说不出。那种亲密，对她来讲，仍然是一件很遥远的事情。  
十一点就关了灯。室内只有冷气在运作的声音。电视机的信号灯亮得很刺眼。王紫仪光脚走过去把电源按掉。但那种伤感的情绪还留在她的胸腔里。

她过去钻进范程程的被子里，从后面抱着她。只有身体在接触，她才能确定这个朋友是属于自己的。  
“你喜欢我吗？”王紫仪轻轻地问。  
范程程转身正对着她，眼里带着一种她看不懂的情绪，“你是不是有毛病啊。”  
王紫仪想了一下回答，“可能真的是吧。”

 

浴室的灯打开了。浴室和房间之间是一面圆形的玻璃。帘子被拉上之后室内只有一点微弱的光。范程程指甲又换了颜色，长长的指甲仿佛是嫩绿的叶片尖尖。王紫仪环抱着她的后背，把舌头往她的嘴里送。范程程就闭着眼睛，好像也觉得这一刻终究会到来一样。  
两个人的胸口互相抵着，安静地吻了一会儿之后，王紫仪掀起她的裙子，先在内裤外面揉了两下。范程程脑袋歪向一边。她的脖子很长，下巴竟然还够不到肩。她闭着眼睛，嘴里轻声地喘气。  
王紫仪带着好奇用手戳进那个自己也有的器官里面去。那个地方不仅很湿润，还很粘稠。但因为没有正面伸进去过，还探索着寻找了一会儿。她没有什么指甲，修剪得也很整齐。范程程的长指甲留在自己的脸上，拇指贴在自己的嘴角，还有两根指头戳着自己的脖子。王紫仪把一整根食指都伸了进去，搅动了一下。  
好热，而且，那种不太平整的触感，“你里面，像好多根舌头在舔我。”  
范程程右手轻轻地打在王紫仪下颌骨。

王紫仪身体也很热很兴奋，但更多的还是好奇。范程程高潮的时候阴道开始痉挛，本来隐在里面摸不到的那个点却冒了出来。  
范程程从喉咙里挤出一些喊叫，最后就是拖长了的呻吟。

空调房里面王紫仪还是出了好多的汗。结束时候她好像比起范程程获得了更多的快乐一样，非常满足地抱着她。两个人汗津津的身体紧紧地贴在一起。王紫仪抬起头端详着范程程的素颜，想起她自己说的素颜就认不出来的话。  
并没有啊，“素颜还是很漂亮。”  
“什么？”范程程还有点懵。  
“就是你不化妆还是很漂亮啊。没有差很多。”王紫仪认真地说。  
“……”范程程捂脸笑了，“你是真的有毛病。”  
“我什么病啊。”王紫仪凑近了，又亲上她的嘴。

 

10

杭州那两天就一直在下雨。她们赶上了雨季的一个开头。  
第二天，两个人并排躺在雨天的酒店里，一张床上。窗帘拉上，却开了一点小窗户。窗子那边的窗帘渐渐地湿了一点点，下雨的感觉侵入了房间。  
范程程拿着自己刚写的明信片端详着，写了十多张，好多都是杂志社的小伙伴。王紫仪突然想到林彦俊，是不是要写一张寄给他呢。于是就管范程程要了一张明信片，趴在床上一笔一划地写着。范程程也爬下来，看她给男朋友、或者是未婚夫写明信片。  
王紫仪还用手机百度了一首写杭州的诗词。写完“山寺月中寻桂子”之后才发现好像秋天才有桂花呢。但她也没有重写，就这样写好地址，贴上邮票，放在柜子上。  
“咦，你女朋友呢？”王紫仪突然想起这件事情。  
“她啊。”范程程把王紫仪的手放在自己手里，随意地捏了捏，“分手了。”  
王紫仪眨了眨眼，“为什么分手呢？”  
“因为，”范程程转过脸去面对着她，“你不知道吗？”  
王紫仪抿住嘴唇，没有说话。她确实好像知道，也不想说谎。她只是说，“我觉得有点冷。”就转过来抱住了旁边的人。她的胸贴在范程程的手臂上，脑袋放在她的肩窝里面。范程程的骨架不大，肩膀薄而消瘦。肩膀上面一点儿肉也没有，她觉得硌得慌，但是还是尽力去用自己的身体，去填充她骨头的缝隙。

 

之后她们没怎么去山里玩儿，就在西湖旁边走一走，逛逛校园。看看展览。  
两个人偶尔会谈起大学的时候。那时候范程程脾气很不好，“那时候我有点怕你呢。”王紫仪笑着说。  
“怕我什么。”  
脾气不好这种事她当然不会说，只说“但是男生都怕你”。  
“是吗？”  
“所以我好羡慕你啊，那个时候。”  
范程程乐了，“羡慕我什么啊，被男人怕吗？”  
王紫仪点点头，“啊，我也不知道。”  
“真是没见过你这样的人。”范程程笑得很开心。

 

休完年假回来王紫仪堆了点工作，但是不多。没有什么很紧急的。倒是有一些明显是凑数的工作分给了自己。比如说事务所门面的大展板需要换新的内容啦，重新选一些看起来高端的效果图铺上去就可以了。这种的工作。她下午就弄完了。

生活和休假之前完美地衔接了。只不过和范程程的联系变多了。她心里有点儿想把这件事分享给林彦俊。  
有一天晚上她和林彦俊一起躺在家里看电视。电视里播着那种搞笑综艺。林彦俊很喜欢看综艺。他好像在以搞笑艺人为目标地去提升自己的综艺感。林彦俊喜欢看别人开心的样子。也喜欢让王紫仪开心。各种时候都是的。  
有的时候他的笑话真的很好笑，有的时候就不是很好笑。不仅不好笑，还有一点莫名其妙。但这种时候她反而更加感激他的努力。从而觉得自己很幸福。

两个人突然又聊到了那个话题。  
“我那天又想了一下，”林彦俊说，“我觉得喜欢像男生的女生就是，怎么讲，叶公好龙。”  
“为什么呢？”王紫仪隔着被子拍拍他的下面，“因为没有这个吗。”  
林彦俊抓着她的手，“什么鬼。”  
“那两个女人呢？”  
“什么意思。”  
“就是两个女人啊。”  
“做爱吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“让我思考一下，”林彦俊果然在思考。  
两分钟过去了。  
“你想完了吗？”王紫仪推了推他。  
“没有，但是想得有点兴奋了。”林彦俊凑过来亲她。她就有点无奈，往下面摸了一下果然已经硬了。  
两个人顺势就运动了一下。运动完之后王紫仪腰有点酸。在床头那里垫了个枕头。林彦俊终于能够以一个学术研讨的心态平心静气地继续发问，“女生之间是不是也有上下啊。”  
“可能……是吧。”  
“那用手吗？”  
“……”  
“那在上面有什么意思。那不就是，面对着一只烤鸭，然后喂别人吃吗？”  
“……”  
“啊不对，应该是亲手做烤鸭喂别人吃嘛。”  
“……”  
“是不是很有道理。”林彦俊单方面地乐了。  
“有什么道理啊……”王紫仪无语。“那要是有一天我……”，她没说完后面的话。  
“你什么啊？你和别的女的搞了吗？”林彦俊意会得很快。  
“嗯。”  
“无所谓啊。”林彦俊说。  
“？”  
“真的无所谓。也许会加入你们哦。”林彦俊笑着开了个玩笑。

那天王紫仪就不是很开心。林彦俊对她的情绪挺敏感的，一下子就感觉到了。王紫仪也不是不想被哄，但她确实不知道自己哪里不开心。所以哄也哄不好。

 

第二天周末她去范程程家里玩耍。  
范程程是独居，一个人住在城里靠北边的地方。她代购的两个新出的眼影盘到了，王紫仪打算去摸一下。但是摸着摸着就不止在摸眼影。  
两个人正在接吻的时候林彦俊打来了电话。王紫仪突然有点紧张。因为王紫仪是没有手机会死的那种人，别人发的微信只要她想回，都会回得很快。现代人都恐电话。王紫仪接了起来，原来是林彦俊打来问他的体检卡放在哪里了。  
平常这些东西也不是她在弄，所以她也不知道。她只是说不知道。林彦俊又问了她一些诸如什么时候回来，晚饭想吃什么之类的问题。王紫仪一一地对答了。

范程程安静坐在床上玩儿手机，右臂上还残留着一些眼影的颜色。她今天化了淡妆，但是没涂口红。因为口红肯定也是要掉的。她化淡妆的时候并不多，王紫仪也觉得挺美的。挂了电话之后她们继续吻在一起。但林彦俊好像真的加入了她们一样。  
王紫仪能感觉到这种加入。那并不是多了一个人，而是多了一片云那样。

之后王紫仪打了个车回家。出租车上她感到很不自在。她觉得林彦俊可能是知道了，也有可能并不知道。但是她明白，他无所谓她和其他女人乱搞这件事并不是一个玩笑。也许在男人的观念里，女女只是黄片里面的一种分类而已。她突然福至心灵，并不很强大的理性思维突然工作了。原来女人之间的那种事情，头上也总有一个男人的阴影。  
王紫仪在出租车上哭了起来。引得司机频频看向后视镜。  
夏天的风从窗户缝里吹进来，给这个冷气开得很足的车厢一点暖意。  
但她突然感到非常的孤独。

 

11

她回到家里。林彦俊在做饭。他系着一个蓝色的围裙在处理食材。  
她有突然觉得一下子回到了现实。现实是真的，而刚才的乱七八糟的感悟则突然非常虚幻。孤独的感觉又无限地稀释。  
做饭这种事情王紫仪一直挺想学，也试过几次。但是往下淌着血水的动物尸块让她觉得恐惧，海鲜又会弄得手上全都是腥味。她只会做素菜。但是就连素菜也要做的很健康，总是没法狠心往里面放油放盐放酱油。  
最后做出来的东西和想象中的味道总是相差很远。  
她只会做沙拉。把熟的虾，生的菜，新鲜的水果和现成的芝士随便摆一摆，就变成一道菜。通常能吃下去的就只有自己罢了。林彦俊也不爱吃，但有的时候会勉强吃几口。王紫仪都知道。从此之后她就不做饭了。

林彦俊在切蘑菇。口蘑切成很薄的片，这样即使用很少的调料，也能做的很有滋味。  
王紫仪把包放在餐厅的凳子上走进厨房，说，“明天体检吗？”  
“对啊，公司一起。”  
“什么时候出结果呢？”  
“一个月吧大概。”  
“那……没什么问题的话，我们就结婚吧。”

 

之后王紫仪就订婚了。  
母亲非常的开心，又有一些不敢相信。王紫仪自己也不是那么的肯定。但是她那天突然有点想通。不就是结婚吗，没什么的。与人斗，没准其乐无穷也说不定呢。  
但她也不能平淡地就这样结婚。  
他们去买了一个钻戒。还算是低调的那种。一个素色的铂金圈，里面镶了一圈碎钻。在上面还镶了一颗一克拉的钻石。把手放到阳光下转圈，每个角度都有东西在闪。王紫仪觉得这样很衬自己的手。她本来就是个喜欢首饰的人，只是戒指没有买过。也许就在等待这一刻吧。

 

12

范程程正在做一个大型的活动。一个世界级的建筑师来中国的行程，他们杂志社是主办方。范程程每天都忙到凌晨。从一个搞新媒体的，几乎变成了一个策展人。  
她经常和王紫仪抱怨这个公司的人力结构大有问题，目前管事的女的是集团董事的小三，能力是有，但是刚愎自用。整个单位给搞得一团糟。但是范程程还是没有辞职。建筑大师的国外网站的主页出现她的身影，国内的建筑景观公众号也各种转载。  
高校里也从来不缺乏那种喜欢跟随现代建筑新潮流的人。范程程写的稿子转了好几万，给她赚到了点儿奖金。

范程程把一个纸袋放在王紫仪面前。  
“订婚礼物。”  
王紫仪眼前一亮，迅速地拆了。包装还挺复杂的，一个纸袋里面装着一个盒子，盒子里面又是一个抽绳的布袋子，布袋子里面才是香水。透明的红色瓶子里装着一百毫升淡黄色的液体。  
“柑橘调的。”  
“？”  
“你上次不是说想要成熟一点感觉的吗。这个，成熟一点。”  
“！”  
王紫仪打开瓶盖，喷了一下在纸袋里夹着的试纸上面。  
清新的柑橘气息飘了出来，之后又是淡淡的茶香、烟熏的皮革和麝香、竟然还有一股淡淡的奶油味道。整个居然是一种朦胧的桂花香。王紫仪突然被一种乡愁击中了，眼眶也湿润了起来。  
“这个会让我变成熟女吗？”王紫仪眼里含着泪，笑着问。  
“也许可以哦。”

范程程穿了黑色的低胸V领吊带裙，领子上还挂着一副墨镜，就更低了。露出的大片雪白的胸和细长的脖颈，和她黑色的直长发形成鲜明的颜色对比。她的头发更长了。从前好像是只到手肘的样子，现在已经快齐腰了。刘海厚了一些，刘海下面细长的眼睛显得整个人又冷酷又妩媚。  
王紫仪拿着范程程的手机，边喝饮料边翻照片。之前乱七八糟的相册，如今已经渐渐露出一个上班族的利落面目。里面有好几个相簿。其中一个相簿全是各种角度的自拍，还有没怎么穿衣服的。还有一个是她策划或者参加过的各种活动。还一个照片不是很多，都是精修处理过的照片，可以直接印刷杂志或者编辑成文。  
在杭州的照片好像经过了一些整理。王紫仪突然有点儿害怕，居然没有点进去。  
“你好拼诶。”王紫仪咬着吸管。  
“不拼怎么给你买礼物啊。”  
“但我不缺这些嘛。”王紫仪有点儿不好意思。  
“是吗。”范程程拿起酒杯又喝了一口。暗红色的酒留在她浅色的嘴唇上，妩媚也变得冷酷。

 

那天晚上两个人并排躺在范程程屋子里的床上。那个床比酒店的单人床要宽上三十公分。她来的时候上面还堆着几件内衣和几本杂志。有她们社里自己的杂志，还有时尚杂志。这个时代买实体时尚杂志的人真的不多了，范程程床上就堆着两本。那杂志上居然还折了几个角。王紫仪翻了翻，什么专题都有，还有一些批注。  
范程程把床上的东西全都挪到一旁的沙发上。把房间的大灯关上，只开了角落里的一盏地灯。  
“还习惯吗。”范程程问。  
“没有什么不一样吧。”王紫仪把被子抱在自己身前，伸出右手在黑暗里，好像能召唤出什么来似的。  
“行。”范程程吸了一口气，慢慢地说。原本口红的颜色已经随着红酒喝进了肚子里。她的眼神在黑暗里闪着亮晶晶的光。她小心地靠了过来，靠进了王紫仪的肩窝里。  
王紫仪觉得好温暖。她的脸贴着自己的脸，胳膊揽着自己的胳膊，整个人的重量都压在自己的身上，一条腿还伸到自己的腿间。  
王紫仪把她推到另一边床上，手在她身上摸来摸去，逐渐摸到大腿。  
“嘶——”范程程开始喊疼。  
王紫仪连忙把手抽了出来。是那个戒指。戒指上面的那颗钻石刮到了范程程的大腿。范程程抓着王紫仪的手，眼神开始变得激荡，一副马上就要哭出来却又紧紧崩住的样子。她又深吸了一口气，不仅没有哭，还努力地笑了出来。  
她笑着倒在床上，从王紫仪手上把那枚戒指撸了下来，拿在眼前里里外外端详了半天。之后她努力地一挥手，把戒指扔到窗帘上。

窗帘布很厚重，戒指打到上面没有什么声音，之后又掉到地毯上，也没有什么声音。这个大动作居然是无声的。王紫仪觉得不可思议，甚至觉得有点儿错位的荒诞。  
范程程慢慢地坐起来，从床头柜拿了一个水杯，看起来就要去厅里接水喝的样子。  
王紫仪感受到一种危机。她没有去捡那个戒指，而是马上从背后抱住了范程程。她的衣服还好好的穿在身上，匀称而温热的身体贴住了范程程的背。两只手臂环住了范程程的腰。王紫仪只凭本能动作，但她现在有点儿想明白了。  
她好像习惯了，习惯了那种什么都可以得到的感觉。  
而这个朋友已经和自己这么亲密了，为什么还要逃开呢。  
王紫仪把脸搁在她的肩膀上。把她手里的水杯拿下来放好。之后轻轻在她耳边说，“我爱你。”

 

13

立秋之后母亲的手完全地恢复了。又能每天弹琴好几个小时。也许是因为到了收敛的季节的缘故。  
王紫仪是热性体质，对季节变化并不是很敏感。  
小猫长大了。但是依然怕生。但是不跑路了，可能这几个月来母亲的学生总来，猫也习惯了人。但它还是不理王紫仪，但是舒展地躺在贵妃榻上面舔自己的屁股。

母亲问自己打算什么时候结婚。  
王紫仪坐在母亲对边的琴凳上，心里却想着那只猫。她活到现在才搞清楚其实自己的占有欲非常的强烈。

她转了转自己戴在手上的戒指。“就快了。”

 

——完——  
2018.10.08


End file.
